Daorr
Daorr, often referred to as the Trademaster, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Though they are often seen as the god of trade and merchants, many alchemists look to them for wisdom given that they appreciate the rules of equivalent exchange. Merchants who carry Daorr's seal (a seal that can only be given by his church) typically attract more business because people know that their symbol is representative of fair prices. As such, people who yearn to be merchants will try to get this seal as quickly as possible, knowing that even a short term loss can lead to insurmountable profits. Worshipers While most of Daorr's worshipers are merchants, focusing on creating a fair market, appreciating that with a fair market and balanced wages, the economy will be stable for everyone. While some claim to follow Daorr falsely, it is easy to tell the real worshipers from the false ones purely by the fact that false worshipers inflate their prices or by them underpaying for goods and materials out of a sense of greed. Those who worship him tend to have a more average price, paying their employees fair wages, while still providing quality goods. Clerics Daorr's clerics are typically traveling merchants, going from town to town to provide important goods to those who may be too far away. Conversely, there are also a number of his clerics who disguise themselves as customers, ensuring that the people who sell under Daorr's symbol are maintaining the fairness that his symbol promises. Orders ; Surveyors : A number of Daorr's more renowned followers tend to go between their approved stores and ensure that they are being as fair as possible in every aspect of their business. Though some of them tend to be too well known to get an honest answer, they get around this by hiring outside people to do this for them. As such members of this group tend to be held in a higher regard by Daorr's followers, with people knowing that they have the authority to give and take away Daorr's seal of approval. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Daorr involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of making money, there are some with the wisdom for what is truly equivalent and fair. Below is an example of a prayer to Daorr: "Daorr, I know that unless you build that house, its builders labour in vain. Watch over all I do in my work today and I pray for all those whom my life will touch today, through this work into which you have placed me. May I be a worthy worker, who has you as the director of my business and the one that oversees all my activities and transactions. Give me wisdom today in all the decisions I may need to make. I pray that I may demonstrate honesty and integrity in all my dealings - whether it is my relationship with people or my dealings with financial matters and the material side of my work. I know that without you I can do nothing and so I rely on you to bless my business as you see fit. I pray that my business may thrive with you at the helm – but I ask that it will not become a burden and that in all things you will lead and direct my business path – May you be glorified in my business dealings."